Tracks, such as are found on tanks, snowmobiles, and heavy construction equipment, provide increased surface area in contact with the ground. This results in increased traction, less damage to surfaces being driven over, and less sinking in soft ground. Recently, adapters have been developed that secure to a vehicle in the place of a wheel in order to convert the vehicle to a tracked vehicle, thereby providing the benefits of a track where needed or desired.
The systems and methods disclosed herein provide an improved approach for mounting tracks to a vehicle such as a zero-turn mower.